A Beauty and The Beast Wedding
by princesspeach102
Summary: Belle has broken the spell and the beast is now a handsome prince named Adam who wishes to ask Belle to marry him. Will she said yes? Read and find out. Beauty and The Beast and any characters to this delightful movie belong to Disney not me. No copyright intended. I just want to write a beautiful fanfiction based on my favorite Disney princess movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Please call me Adam and blessings

The spell was broken and all of the villagers who invaded the castle were sent running thanks to all of the magical objects that were turned human again. Belle was not only reunited with her father but she finally realized how much she loves the beast who was turned into a handsome prince. While Belle was dancing with her prince during the ball she said to him, "I can't believe that all this time you and everyone here in the castle were under a spell because of an enchantress." "Well believe it and I hate the way I used to be but the spell and of course you made me a better person and thanks to you we're all human again and you and I can be together forever my love" said the prince. "You know since you're human again I can't call you beast anymore" Belle stated making the prince chuckle and he replied, "You're absolutely right." "So what do I call you now?" Belle asked. "Please call me Adam. That was my name before the spell and it's my name once again" Adam answered. "Adam I like that name" Belle exclaimed. "May I cut in?" Maurice asked the happy couple as he wanted to dance with his daughter. "Of course sir and later may we speak in private?" requested Adam. Maurice said yes before he started dancing with Belle. "I didn't know you can dance father" Belle told Maurice. "Your mother was the one who taught me how to dance and at our wedding we danced all night long" said Maurice as he continued dancing with his daughter. "Thank you for the lovely dance" Belle said to her father. "You're welcome now if you please excuse me I'm going to see what Adam wants to talk to me about" Maurice said as he left. "Let's talk privately in the West Wing" said Adam as he led Maurice to the West Wing.

"So my boy what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Maurice asked. "Well first thing I would like to say is I'm so sorry for the way I treated you when you first came into my castle. I now know it was wrong to keep you prisoner in my dungeon. You only wanted a place to stay on that night you came into my castle" said Adam. "All is forgiven. How was I supposed to know you and everyone who lives in this beautiful castle was under a magic spell? I'm just glad Belle was living comfortably when she took my place as your prisoner" Maurice pointed out. "At first I thought of Belle as a prisoner but after a short time she was more of a welcomed guest in my home. I even gave Belle her own room and a library" said Adam. "Good call my daughter has always loved books. Her mother used to read to her when she was very young. I always believed that Belle got her love of books from her mother" said Maurice. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" "Yes as a matter of face there is. I love your daughter Belle very much and I was wondering if I may ask your permission and your blessing for your daughter's hand in marriage?" Adam asked. Maurice was surprised but very happy at the same time because he wanted his daughter to be happy and he knew Prince Adam made her very happy. "You have my blessing and my permission to ask Belle for her hand in marriage as long as she said yes. To be honest you're a much better man for my daughter than that Gaston fellow who Belle didn't care for at all and I don't blame her especially after he tried to make Belle marry him in order to save me from being locked away in an insane asylum" said Maurice. "Thank you sir and I promise to be a good and loving husband to your daughter" Adam replied happily. "You're welcome now go ask Belle for her hand and live happily ever after" Maurice encouraged as he and Adam left the West Wing together.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of my newest fan fiction based on my favorite Disney Princess movie Beauty and the Beast. I'm writing this story because I always wondered about Belle's wedding to her beastly prince? As for the name Adam I googled it a long time ago because I always wanted to know what was the Beast's name? I found out it was Adam from the video game Kingdom Hearts. Please stay tune for the next update on this lovely story. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Marriage Proposal

After Prince Adam got permission from Belle's father Maurice to ask for Belle's hand in marriage the two of them left the West Wing together. "Maurice I'll meet you back downstairs. I want to pick out an engagement ring for Belle from the royal jeweler" said Adam. "Alright that's fine and don't worry I won't tell Belle for anyone else about your surprise for my daughter" Maurice said as went back downstairs to the party. While Adam was trying to decide which engagement ring he thought Belle would like Maurice went back to the party and went back to dancing with Belle. "Father what did Adam want to talk to you about?" Belle asked. "You'll see soon enough my dear daughter" answered Maurice. As Bell continued dancing with her father she kept thinking what did Adam talk about with her father. "I wonder what is keeping Prince Adam?" Cogsworth asked himself as he went to look for him. Cogsworth found Prince Adam coming from the royal jeweler. "Prince Adam you're missing the party" Cogsworth said. "You don't want to keep Belle waiting." "Cogsworth I'm glad you're here. I need a favor" said Adam. "Of course your grace anything for you" Cogsworth stated as Adam told him what he was going to do. "Your highness this is wonderful news and of course I won't tell Belle. I'll make the announcement that you wish to say something to everyone" Cogsworth smiled. "I knew I could count on you my head of the house" Adam stated as he and Cogsworth went back the party together. "Adam where have you been? I've missed you" Belle said as she greeted her prince. "You'll see my love" replied Adam as she kissed her hand. "Attention everyone Prince Adam has something has something to say to call of us especially to Belle" Cogsworth told everyone as Adam came to the center of the room. "Hello everyone I thank you for attending the ball to celebrate the spell being broken by Belle who made me realize that a beautiful and smart woman like herself can love well a beast like me. I was a horrible person in the past but I don't ever want to be that person ever again. Belle may you please come over here?" Adam requested.

Belle came and stood by Adam's side. "What is this all about?" Belle asked. "Bell ever since that horrible spell I never thought I would ever find true because of the spell. But when you came to the castle looking for your father and taking his place I wondered if you were the one to break the spell and love for who I am. Over time you were no longer my prisoner. You became my friend and the love of my life. I know now my life is meaningless without you and I want to be with you and only you my darling Beauty" Adam answered. Before Belle could say anything else Adam got down on one knee and pulled out a ring with blue and yellow gems on it. "Belle I love you from the bottom of my heart. Will you marry me and become princess of the castle with me?" Adam asked as he saw happy tears in Belle's eyes. She was so emotional that Belle nodded her head yes as Adam placed the ring on Belle's finger. "Adam this ring is so beautiful and yes I'll marry you" answered Belle. "Congratulations!" Everyone cheered for the now engaged couple who were happy that there was going to be a new princess of the castle. "I can't wait until our wedding day. We have so much planning to do" said Belle. "You're absolutely right my bride to be. Tomorrow we'll begin planning and after that we'll be married but for now let's enjoy the rest of this ball with all of our friends and honored guest" Adam told Belle as they enjoyed the rest of the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Wedding Planning

The next day when the ball was over Prince Adam, Belle, Maurice and all of Prince Adam's services met up in Belle's library to discuss the wedding. "Cogsworth since you're the head of the house I need you to make sure that everything goes according to plan and that everyone does their job" Adam instructed. "Yes your majesty you can count on me" Cogsworth replied. "As your maître d I will gladly make sure that you have a wedding feast that will the best anyone has ever had" promised Lumiere. "That is if you're not courting every girl you meet" said Fifi. "I can sure he doesn't that way Lumiere does his job" Mrs. Potts offered. Fifi thanks Mrs. Potts for making sure her boyfriend sticks to his job. "Oh Fifi you're the only girl I want to court" Lumiere winked. "Can I help out too please?" requested Chip. "Of course you can. I was thinking you can be the ring bearer. What do you say?" asked Adam. "I'll do it!" Chip shouted happily. Prince Adam, Belle and everyone else discuss what else should be done for the wedding such as the kind of music, the guest list and all of the other things that were needed to be done before the wedding. "So it settled then we'll have the wedding three weeks from today. There is so much to do so we should get started now" Belle pointed out. "Wait there is one more thing I forgot to mention" said Cogsworth. "Prince Adam once you and Belle are married in the near future you two will become King and Queen of the castle just like your parents before you and somebody we hope you two will be blessed with children." "Oh I've forgotten about that" replied Adam. "How can you forget about being the next in line for your own throne?" Belle asked. "Well my parent died when I was still very young and back then I wasn't old enough to be King yet. Plus while I was growing up I was spoiled and unkind which lead to that awful spell. In the near future we must host a coordination ceremony that will make us King and Queen" answered Adam.

"Ok now that we've discuss how to plan the wedding let's get started" Cogsworth said as everyone left the library. "This is so wonderful. I can't wait until Adam and I say I do" said Belle. "I'm happy for you dear now let's get you to the royal seamstress that way she can get started on making the wedding dress of your dreams" Mrs. Potts said as she escorted Belle to where the royal seamstress is. "Welcome I'm Penelope the royal seamstress. I heard so much about you Belle. Thank you for breaking the curse. Because of you I'm no longer a sewing needle which is a good thing since I kept accidently poking the Prince when he wanted new clothes made. I would be honored to make your wedding dress and I have a beautiful selection of fabric for you to choose from" said Penelope. "Thank you and I must say all of these materials are beautiful. It will be hard to choose which I want to be made into my wedding dress" Belle Stated. As Belle was picking out which kind of fabric she wanted her wedding dress to be made out of Adam was having writer's block. "I can't think of a thing to write as my wedding vows to Belle. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" cried Adam. "Your majesty Belle will love whatever you say to her" Lumiere pointed out. "Say what's in your heart." "Easy for you to say I've seen how women melt into your arms when you flirt with them. All you have to do is something romantic and women go crazy for you" said Adam. "How about this I'll pretend to be you and you'll pretend to be Belle and I'm saying the most romantic thing at the alter" Lumiere offered which Adam agreed to do. "Belle ever since you came into my life I started to have hope that one day I would be my old self again and I don't mean the way I was before the spell. I can't wait until we become husband and wife because nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with the woman I love" Lumiere said pretending to be the prince as he took Adam by the hand and looked into his eyes. "Am I interrupting something between you boys?" Giggled Fifi.

"Um we were just practicing my wedding vows to Belle nothing more!" Adam immediately told Fifi as he turned bright red just as Lumiere was blushing as well. "Sure you were" Fifi winked. "Oh my little fluff you think this is funny?!" Lumiere asked before he began chasing his girlfriend around the halls of the castle. After Lumiere left to chase and flirt with Fifi Adam somewhat got an idea of what to write for his wedding vows before he went to see the royal seamstress Penelope. "Hello your highness are you ready to get started on how you want your wedding attire to be? Penelope asked as he greeted Adam. "Yes Penelope I'm ready" Adam answered as he began picking out materials for Penelope to use to make a new suit for the wedding. As for Cogsworth as always he made sure everything was in order and Mrs. Potts made sure that Lumiere did his job more than chasing his girlfriend Fifi around the castle.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 3 of my fun little fan fiction. As most of you out there know Lumiere is dating one of the housekeepers. I looked up what her name is. In Beauty and The Beast Belle's Magical World the housekeeper that was turned into a feather duster was named Fifi. However in Beauty and The Beast the Broadway show that used to be shown in New York City her name was Babette. I decided to go with Fifi since that was her name in the cartoon. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Belle and Prince Adam's Wedding Day

After three weeks of planning and making sure everything was in order it was time for the wedding. On the night before the big day Cogsworth did a last minute check before the big day. "Ok do we have the flowers, the cake, the music and were all of the invitations sent out?" Adam asked his head of the house. "Yes your highness I made sure everything was done" answered Cogsworth. "Thank you I knew I could count on you" said Adam. While Adam was discussing any last minute preparations Belle was in her Library going over her wedding vows with Mrs. Potts. "Do you think my vows sound beautiful?" Belle asked Mrs. Potts and she answered, "Yes my dear they do and I'm sure Prince Adam will love it." Belle was happy that Mrs. Pots liked what Belle wrote as her wedding vows to her groom to be. "Well I better get to bed. Tomorrow is the big day and I just can't wait" Belle excitedly said. "Good night Belle and sweet dreams" Mrs. Pots wished Belle before she too turned in for the night. While everyone was asleep for the night Prince Adam was awake and practicing his vows in front of the mirror, "Ok Adam you can do this Belle when I first met you I know I wasn't much to look at when I was the beast. I was horrible to you at first which I regret. Ok that part sounds good but will the rest? I need help." "Your Majesty it is late what are you doing up? Tomorrow is the wedding and you should get some rest" Cogsworth pointed out. "You're right my friend but I wanted to make sure my wedding vows sound perfect. I don't want to make a mistake" Adam told Cogsworth. "It's understandable that you want your vows to be perfect but Belle will love whatever you say to her when the both of you are at the altar. Just say what's in your heart because that's what matters the most" Cogsworth told Adam. "You're right thank you my friend and good night" Adam said as he went to his bedroom for the night. "Good night to you as well your highness" Cogsworth wished him as he turned in for the night as well.

The next morning it was finally Belle and Prince Adam's wedding day. Everyone was excited and busy at the same time preparing and setting up for the wedding. Mrs. Potts along with Madame de La Grande Bouche and Fifi were all helping Belle get ready for her wedding. "Oh wow I can't believe you're getting married. I'm so happy for you" Fifi exclaimed as she passed Belle her veil. "Thank you Fifi, Madame Bouche and Mrs. Potts for helping me get ready" replied Belle. "I hope someday the love of my life askes for my hand in marriage" said Fifi. "I'm sure Lumiere will someday. He loves you very much despite the fact that he is a flirt" Mrs. Potts pointed out. "I agree with you on that remark" said Madame Bouche. "He only does it to make me jealous. I do the same thing to him with all of the other men I flirt with" winked Fifi. When Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Madame Bouche were done helping Belle get ready for the wedding they were amazed at how beautiful Belle looked. "My dear you look gorgeous" Madame Bouche said as Belle showed off her wedding gown. "Thank you now where is my father? I must show him" said Belle. "I'll go get him. He is waiting in the lounge" answered Mrs. Potts as she went to get Maurice. When she came back with Belle's father Maurice was astounded to see his daughter so beautiful. "Well father what do you think?" Belle asked her father. Maurice was in tears of happiness seeing how beautiful his daughter looked. "You look so much like your mother beautiful and elegant. She would have been proud to see you walking down the aisle" cried Maurice. Belle had a tear in her eye as well because she loved and missed her mother very much but always kept her mother alive in her heart and believed that her mother was watching her from heaven.

"Mademoiselle you look beautiful and his royal highness is very lucky to be marrying you today" said Lumiere as he and Cogsworth came in together to check to see if Belle was ready. "Thank you Lumiere and everyone for being my friends and being here today on my wedding day" Belle replied. "Shall we get this wedding started?" Cogsworth asked. "Of course" answered everyone as they headed downstairs. When everyone got downstairs it was time to start the wedding. "Fife if you would the honor of playing the wedding march?" requested Adam. "It would be my pleasure your majesty" answered Fife as he began playing his flute and the whole orchestra started playing as well. Lumiere and Cogsworth walked down the aisle and took their places next to Prince Adam as groomsmen. Mrs. Potts, Fifi and Madame Bouche were Belle's bridesmaids as requested by Belle. Next Chip came walking with the rings on the ceremonial pillow. "Ok Adam you can do this" Adam kept thinking to himself over and over again but stopped when he saw his beautiful bride walking down the aisle with her father Maurice. As soon as Belle was next to her groom the minister began performing the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gather here on this beautiful evening to join Prince Adam and Belle in holy matrimony. Now the couple has written their own vows and would like to say them to each other who would like to go first?"

Belle raised her hand and said her wedding vows to her groom, "My dearest Adam. I love you so much. I always dreamed of meeting someone who I will always love and cherish for the rest of my life and who would love me for who I am. On that night when I thought you died when the castle was invaded it made me realize how much you mean to me and nobody else could make me this happy. I can't think of anyone else I want to spend my life with, have children and grow old with. You're the man of my dreams now and forever." When Belle was done saying her wedding vows everyone was crying because what she said was beautiful. Then it was Adam's turn, "Belle I'm going to be honest I had a difficult time thinking of what to say as my wedding vows to you. Then a good friend told me to say what's in my heart and that's what I'm going to do. While my servants and I were under the spell I lost all hope that anyone could ever love me as a beast. But on that night when you came to what is now our castle to look for your father I was shocked that you were willing to take his place. I know I acted horrible in the beginning but you have made me a better person as you stood in the castle not as my prisoner but as my dearest friend. I was happy when you returned and told me that you love me even though I died but was resurrected and turned human again. I love you with all my heart and I look forward to when we're blessed with children and of course make you my queen. There is nobody more perfect for me then you my Beauty."

Belle got emotional after Adam said his wedding vows because she knew it came from his heart. Then the minster continued with the ceremony, "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace. Now Belle do you take Prince Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" answered Belle. "Do you Prince Adam take Belle as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" Adam answered. "May I have the rings please?" asked the minster. Chip raised the pillow as the happy couple took and exchanged wedding rings. "By the power invested in me I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the minster. Belle and Adam shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to announce Prince Adam and his beautiful wife Princess Belle" Cogsworth announced as Belle and Adam walked and waved to everyone. Later on the wedding party was being thrown and everyone was dancing. "May I have this dance my dear wife?" Adam requested. "Of course my darling husband" Belle answered as Adam held her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. "Before we began I would like to ask Mrs. Potts for a favor" said Adam. "Anything for you your highness. What can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Potts. "It would be an honor if you could sing that beautiful song you sang when Belle and I first danced together before the spell was broken please?" requested Adam. "The honor is all mine. Of course I'll sing" answered Mrs. Potts as she took her place with the orchestra and began singing when the music started,

Mrs. Potts: "Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise."

While Mrs. Potts was singing she waved her hand to everyone as a signal to sing along with her,

"Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast."

When Mrs. Potts was done singing everyone clapped because they thought she was wonderful especially her son Chip. Before Adam and Belle left for their honeymoon Belle said, "I have to throw the bouquet." "Go for it" Adam said as he watched his wife throw the bouquet. The lucky girl who caught the bouquet was none other than Fifi because she dreamed that one day Lumiere would ask for her hand in marriage and be the only girl he was chase around. "Oh Lumiere look what I caught" said Fifi as she showed her charming boyfriend the bouquet. Lumiere smiled and blushed at Fifi and knew that one day he would make her dreams come true just like the newlyweds. As Belle and Adam got into the carriage and left for their romance honeymoon Chip said to his mother, "You were right Mama they are going to live happily ever after. "Of course my child" replied Mrs. Potts as she and everyone else waved goodbye as the happy couple headed to their honeymoon.

The End

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is the last chapter of my fan fiction A Beauty and The Beast Wedding. I hope you like this beautiful romantic story of what I think happened after Belle broke the spell. Just because this is the end of this story doesn't mean there won't be a squeal. Look for it in the near future. Please stay tune for the next fan fiction I plan on writing. If anyone of you has a request for a fan fiction based on your favorite Disney princess I welcome it. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
